


I Fall in Love for a Night

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Wally doesn't mean to cause a wet dream, Wet Dream, but it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Wally set the folder aside, focusing fully on Dick. He gathered up some strands of his hair and started braiding the small strands tightly against Dick’s head. He wasn’t very good, but he was practicing.But the more he tried, the more he worried he was hurting Dick. The raven-haired man was letting out soft groans in his sleep when Wally tugged a bit too hard, and he was about to stop when he made a knot and tried to undo it.It pulled, and it made Wally wince because if it was his own head, it would hurt.But then Dick was letting out a low moan. Wally’s fingers froze, and he furrowed his brows. When he continued trying to get the knot out, Dick let out a slightly louder moan and he shifted.Wally grinned.





	I Fall in Love for a Night

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged mildly dubious consent to be safe, because it's not intentional. Wally plays with Dick's hair while he's napping, and Dick likes it a lot more than Wally thought he would.

For as long as Wally could remember, Dick liked having his hair played with.

As kids, Donna used to braid his hair into dozens of little braids. Dick always said sometimes his mother would put a braid or two in his hair when he was really little, and when Donna did it, it always made him smile.

More than once Wally had also seen someone brushing Dick’s hair for him, sometimes Barbara, sometimes Kori, and his eyes were always closed in the most relaxed way that Wally had ever seen.

Dick never really played with his own hair, that was more Tim’s thing. He noticed it a lot, when the kid was nervous or frustrated or tired, he twirled a strand of his own hair around a finger. Dick hardly ever played with his own hair, nothing more than pushing strands out of his face occasionally.

Plus, now that they were together, Wally got to play with his hair for him. When they took a shower together, Wally would scrub his hair for him while Dick let out blissful little sighs. _He_ was the one who got to braid and brush Dick’s hair now, and it was still such a sight to see.

Like today, on their lazy Saturday. Dick had a late shift at the station last night, covered for someone else, and he was exhausted. So Wally going over some of Dick’s bat-work case notes, having been asked for his forensic expertise earlier in the day.

He was propped up in bed, leaning back against his pillows with a file open on his lap. Dick was sprawled out beside him, in a hoodie and slouchy jeans, asleep on his stomach. His arms were folded under his pillow, and he was facing away from Wally.

The reason he was asleep was because when they settled down for Wally to look over his notes, the speedster started carding fingers through Dick’s hair and the bat fell asleep not long after, his exhaustion coming to a head.

Dick let out a small sigh, and Wally smiled, twisting a few of Dick’s dark strands around his fingers.

The case wasn’t difficult, and he was sure if he had more sleep, Dick wouldn’t have asked for help. But Wally didn’t mind. It gave him something to focus on while he tried to keep his hand moving at a normal speed.

Dick’s hair was soft, and Wally knew it smelled like cloves. He really liked playing with Dick’s hair sometimes. It gave him something to focus on other than what he was supposed to be focusing on. He perceived things far too quickly sometimes, and it meant his mind went off to places far and wide instead of doing what it should be doing.

Wally moved his fingers again, and Dick’s hair caught under one of his nails, tugging it a bit.

Dick grunted, and for a moment Wally worried he had woken him, but after freezing his hand and waiting for a moment, he saw Dick’s breathing unchanged and he was still fast asleep.

Wally set the folder aside, focusing fully on Dick. He gathered up some strands of his hair and started braiding the small strands tightly against Dick’s head. He wasn’t very good, but he was practicing.

But the more he tried, the more he worried he was hurting Dick. The raven-haired man was letting out soft groans in his sleep when Wally tugged a bit too hard, and he was about to stop when he made a knot and tried to undo it.

It pulled, and it made Wally wince because if it was his own head, it would hurt.

But then Dick was letting out a low moan. Wally’s fingers froze, and he furrowed his brows. When he continued trying to get the knot out, Dick let out a slightly louder moan and he shifted.

Wally grinned.

He finally got the knot out and continued to run his fingers through Dick’s hair, catching some between his fingers and tugging on it until Dick was huffing out his fun little sounds. Wally snickered as he continued, pulling and tugging until Dick’s hips were moving, grinding against the bed.

Wally gave a particularly hard tug, hoping it would wake Dick up. Once he was up, he could tease his boyfriend about liking his hair being pulled for a moment then kissing him until they were grinding together.

But then Dick panted out a breath and his hips stuttered.

Wally clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to keep his laughter down. He felt a little bad about being the cause of his boyfriend’s wet dream, but boy was it funny.

He heard Dick grunt, and Wally settled back where he was, picking up the file. He flipped through it quickly so if Dick asked, he’d be able to answer anything about it.

“Walls?” Dick asked, sleep heavy in his voice.

“Right here, Babe,” Wally said, reaching out to pet down some of Dick’s hair that was out of place. Dick groaned. “Nice nap?”

“Could you, uh, not look at me for a second?” Dick asked, and Wally tried to fight his laughter.

“Why, Hun?” Wally asked, unable to keep in a small chuckle, but he tried to play it off as confused.

“I, uh, I had a really hot dream,” Dick said, turning his head to look at Wally, his face flushed dark with arousal and embarrassment. “I need to change.”

“Oh, Hun,” Wally chuckled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “You were moving around a little. What was your dream about?”

“You,” Dick admitted, leaning up for a kiss on the lips. Wally smiled, pushing the kiss just a bit further. His tongue darted out to lick Dick’s lips once before pulling back and sitting up.

“Go ahead and change, Babe,” Wally said, his voice a raspy chuckle as he went back to looking at the file in his lap.

But then the file was moving and Dick was in his line of sigh. He leaned in for another kiss, surprising Wally a bit.

They didn’t have, like, a _night_ like some couples had. So it always surprised Wally when Dick got in the mood. And Wally could be in the mood very, very quickly. Sometimes it made for a lot of laundry in a month and other times they were just happy being their domestic selves, cooking and cleaning and reading on the couch.

Wally tried to focus his brain on Dick, in his lap, by reaching up to tangle his fingers in Dick’s hair once more as they kissed.

“Off, off,” Dick said, pulling back and tugging at Wally’s t-shirt. Wally got the message and tugged it off, throwing it somewhere else in the room. He thought it hit something, but he ignored it as Dick tugged his hoodie off as well and leaned in for another kiss.

Wally moaned, loving the feeling of Dick’s hands on his chest. They skimmed over his nipples, and he grabbed one and twisted it a little.

“So what was I doing in this dream?” Wally asked, and Dick growled as he rolled them over so Wally was on top.

“Shh, no talking,” Dick said, leaning in for another kiss. Wally bit back a laugh. He didn’t know what got into Dick, but he liked it.

Wally quickly kicked off his sweats and underwear. He was mostly hard, and Dick’s leg hooking behind his knee was getting him closer.

“I wanna blow you,” Dick breathed, and Wally raised his brows.

“Yeah?” Wally asked, his voice husky. Dick nodded and gave him a smirk, pushing Wally back until he was on his back again. He was just glad he got pushed the right way because more than once one of them had gotten rolled right off the bed.

Before he could continue with his train of thought, Dick was down between his legs with his cock in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Wally rasped out, reaching down to tangle his hands in Dick’s hair. He tugged a little, and Dick whined. He tried to keep his hips down, but Dick wasn’t making it easy. His hands were grasping Wally’s ass, pinning his hands to the bed as they squeezed him.

Wally never lasted long, and before he knew it he was giving Dick’s hair a particularly hard tug as he shot off, and Dick was moaning around him.

“Fuck me, please,” Dick said, pulling back a little and gazing up at Wally with his beautiful blue eyes. His face was flushed, and his pupils were wide.

“Okay, come sit up here,” Wally said, patting the bed beside him. Dick smiled and moved up to lean against the headboard, and Wally finally got a good look at his jeans.

The crotch of his light jeans was dark and damp, and Dick seemed to realize again that he had meant to change and clean up. He reached down to cover himself, but Wally just batted his hands away as he started to undo the fly on the jeans.

“Just couldn’t wait to wake up and get your hands on me,” Wally laughed as Dick groaned. Wally moved his jeans out of the way a little, saw that his boxer briefs were in worse shape. The wetness spread over the whole front, probably not helped by the fact that Dick had cum while lying on his stomach. “Made a mess of yourself.”

“Wally,” Dick whined, his face flushing darker. Wally shushed him, yanking his jeans and underwear off and tossing them away. His cock and pelvic area were messy too, some parts still sticky with cum and others dried, so Wally leaned in to take his cock in his mouth. “Walls!”

Wally sucked in, hollowing his cheeks to take more of Dick. He could taste the bitter, stale cum on his tongue as he cleaned off Dick’s cock. He licked over the head, pulling the foreskin back to swirl his tongue around it.

Dick leaned over to the bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer, tossing it in a general Wally direction.

“Wally,” He groaned, and Wally got the hint as he sucked. He grabbed the lube and squirted some on his fingers before pushing two into Dick’s hole, feeling him clench once or twice around him before relaxing. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Dick breathed.

Wally pulled off of his cock, letting Dick catch his breath as he worked him open.

“Can’t have that yet, can we?” Wally asked, though he was already hard again. Being a speedster meant a quick turnover. “You want it, babe?”

“Yeah,” Dick nodded, pushing his hips down against Wally’s fingers. The redhead nodded, pulling his fingers out and covering his cock with more lube. He pushed in quickly, feeling Dick’s cock trapped between them as he adjusted.

He gave a few thrusts, letting Dick work himself up before he started feeling himself vibrate. Then Dick was crying out, legs tightening around Wally’s waist.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dick panted, letting out these perfect little whimpers that went straight to Wally’s dick as he vibrated in his boyfriend. “Fuck Walls, I wanna cum.”

“Relax, Honey,” Wally said, kissing the side of his head. “You’ve got a longer bounce back than me.”

“I’m trying,” Dick whined, and Wally hadn’t seen him so desperate in a long time.

“Shh, Babe, relax,” Wally said, amping up his speed and the vibrations. Dick cried out, and Wally could feel his orgasm building in his balls. All of the noises Dick made were sending butterflies through his stomach and straight to his cock. He wanted Dick to cum first, so he reached up, grasped Dick’s hair, and gave it a harsh pull.

“Fuck!” Dick shouted, and then he was spilling over their stomachs, cum smearing on Wally’s stomach as he thrust a few more times.

“Oh, God,” Wally breathed, his second orgasm hitting him like a wall. He emptied into Dick with a few more thrusts before tipping to the side and watching Dick catch his breath.

“Wally,” Dick breathed, turning onto his side as well. “Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me for having sex, Dick,” Wally laughed. “I’m always down to do it with you.”

“I know,” Dick nodded, leaning over to kiss Wally’s nose and settling down for what looked like another nap.

“So hair pulling, huh?” Wally asked, wanting to keep Dick up. They’d have to make lunch soon, plus Dick needed a shower despite Wally’s tongue mostly cleaning him.

“How did you know what my dream was about?” Dick asked, eyes blinking open again.

“Uh,” Wally blinked. “Lucky guess?”

Dick glared at him for a moment before his eyes widened. Of course he knew. Of course he figured out that Wally partially caused his wet dream.

“I think for that, it’s your turn to do the laundry,” Dick said, reaching down for the blanket and pulling it over himself.

“Only if you hop in the shower,” Wally said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the forehead. “You smell like a teenager’s sock.”

“Your fault,” Dick chuckled. “Brush my hair when I’m done?”

“Sure,” Wally nodded, getting up and slipping on some underwear before gathering up their dirty clothes.

 


End file.
